Friday The Thirteenth
by Azkadellio
Summary: Things started well for Tori on this particular Friday. Until she left her house that is. In the time it usually takes her to get to school, it took almost twice as long and she had a few bad moments. Throughout her day, they continue. At the end of the day, when she thinks there's more to come, someone surprises her and changes her day around. T for language. Possible Jori.


**Another one-shot idea. This one for Friday the 13** **th** **. Just another humorous one-shot with Jade messing with Tori.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"What's wrong with you?" Jade asks Tori when she sees the tanned teen enter the school looking around nervously.

"A black cat crossed my path on the way to Trina's car." Tori says, walking to her locker and opening it up, jumping when there's a small shock from the lights on her locker. "Dammit." She says, jerking her hand back and shaking it.

"What does a black cat have to do with you looking like Trina when I told her I was going to cut all her hair off?" Jade asks, leaning against the locker beside Tori's.

"Don't _you_ know what today is?" Tori asks, grabbing her morning books and taking out the books she took home for homework, cursing again when her bag slips off her shoulder and lands on her foot.

"Friday?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What's today's date?" Tori asks, picking up her bag and putting her morning books in it, closing her locker only to feel another tiny zap.

"The thirteenth?" Jade asks, not knowing where Tori's going.

"Yes. Exactly. Friday the thirteenth. The most unluckiest day of the year? Probably your favorite holiday because of the bad luck you can give people?" Tori asks, shouldering her bag again.

"Oh. Forgot about that." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders. "You don't really believe in that, do you?" She asks, following Tori to their first class.

"A black cat crossed my path this morning, then my shirt gets caught in the door of Trina's car, ripping it and making me have to go back in to change, only to step in a pile of dog crap because the neighbors don't clean up after their dogs and let them crap in our yard. Then, on the way in to school, Trina trips and knocks me over, pushing me into the Grub Truck." Tori says, leading the way to Sikowitz's.

"That last part sounds more like bad luck for Trina, not you." The Goth says, walking in. "You just got caught in the crossfire."

"Trust me, it wasn't bad luck on her part." Tori counters, sitting down. "I'm the one with the bad luck because she tripped over the strap of my bag, which fell off again and made me stop to fix it. Just because she wasn't paying attention, doesn't mean she's the one with bad luck." She groans, closing her eyes.

"There are ways to reverse the bad luck, aren't there?" Jade asks, sitting beside Tori.

"They don't work." Tori says, opening her eyes again. "It's happened to me before when I was a kid, and it failed. I tried everything I could find, and nothing worked." She says, looking at Jade.

"I'm sure there are explanations to everything. The black cat was just a stray walking by because you and your sister walked by and scared it. As you said, the dog crap was because the neighbor's are idiots and too lazy to clean up after their own dog. And as for your shirt ripping and your locker shocking you, Trina was rushing you and you weren't paying attention, and there must've been a frayed wire or something." Jade explains as the rest of the students pile in, their friends taking their usual seats, all watching Tori be the one frowning and Jade comforting her.

"Except my uncle, a top electrician, did everything to prevent that. I don't know what all he did, but he assured me there was no chance of that happening unless someone cut it." Tori says, not paying attention to her friends. "No neighbors nearby have dogs, especially not one that could leave a pile the size of Trina's shoes, the shirt was my purple tank top that is in no way loose enough to get caught, and surprisingly, Trina wasn't rushing me." She explains, sighing again as Sikowitz walks in.

Throughout the day, things don't seem to improve for Tori. During lunch, a female student bumped into her, making her spill her lunch, a salad with Ranch dressing already on it, and her drink of iced soda, a Wild Cherry Pepsi, down her shirt and pants.

Fortunately, Cat had a change of clothes, a sundress like she usually wears, in her locker. Unfortunately, it was a size too small, light pink, and a little tight around the chest, making Rex give her a dirty comment at the sight, and since she was unable to wear a bra, both because of the soda ruining it and any that Cat had was too small, the tightness of the dress made certain things a little more obvious than they should have been.

At least Jade threw Rex in the trash when he asked to see if Tori was wearing panties or not.

"Why are you being so nice to me today? So out of character for you? I thought you'd be the first to laugh at me for my bad luck." Tori asks at the end of the day as she puts the books she won't be needing away, again shocking herself when she closes her locker.

"What? We're friends now. I can't be nice to a friend on a bad day?" Jade asks, grabbing Tori's bag for her and heading to the doors, offering to give Tori a ride home.

"Yesterday you said we'd only be friends if it was the zombie apocalypse and you needed an ally." Tori points out, watching where she steps.

"Hey, I still admitted I wouldn't want you dead at least and said we'd be friends." Jade says, walking to her car and opening the passenger door for Tori, tossing Tori's bag in the backseat.

"This really is a bad day if you're being nice to me." Tori says, cautiously sitting in the passenger seat, watching as Jade closes the door and makes her way to the driver's side door.

"Hey. Could be worse." Jade says, opening the door.

"How so?" Tori asks, watching Jade.

"Trina could be driving you. If you really do have bad luck today, imagine how worse it'd be if she was driving you again." Jade says as she starts her car.

Five minutes later, as Jade is pulling up to the Vega house, she notices how Tori cautiously looks around before she even opens the door, before Jade even stops the car. "I hate Friday the thirteenth." Tori says, slowly opening the door after Jade puts her car in park.

"I have one way that might make today better." Jade says, getting out of her car and grabbing hers and Tori's bags.

"What?" Tori asks, walking up to the front door, watching where she steps.

"This." Jade says, grabbing Tori by the back of her head and pulling Tori into a kiss, locking lips.

"What the…" They hear a moment later, making them look at the front door to see Tori's dad standing at the open door. "Uh, you mind bringing that indoors, girls?" He asks, stepping aside.

"Uh-huh." Tori says quickly, heading in.

In her rush to enter her house, she fails to notice how she barely misses stepping on a raised bit of the hardwood floor that would have made her trip and fall onto the end table beside the couches.

"I think I like Friday the thirteenth." Jade says, following Tori inside as David Vega closes the door.

 **Hope you liked this. Originally, I was going to make Tori and Jade a couple before this took place, but I thought having them be barely friends at the start, and maybe more by the end.**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review. And hope your Friday the 13** **th** **is better than Tori's.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
